


Halo

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halo - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Wings, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every rule he breaks, every order he questions, every time he disobeys, the light of his halo fades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Beyonce's Halo.

Castiel came into existence with two beautiful white wings and a halo. Millions of years later, standing under a shower of sparks in front of one small, unremarkable man, his wings are black and broken from the eternal fire of Perdition, but his halo was as golden and glowing as it had been on the day he’d first found himself blinking into being in some far-flung corner of Heaven.

 

His halo doesn’t stay golden for long once it becomes clear that Dean Winchester is anything but ordinary. It fades to silver, then to bronze. It dims until it’s barely bright enough to light up a room, and then until it’s once-golden rays cast pitiful little spurts of light into the gathering darkness.

 

With each tiny act of rebellion, with each rule he breaks, with each lie he questions, it cracks and tilts and wobbles. It’s not until he realizes, eyes wide, heart stuttering, _why_ that his halo _shatters_ and falls, burning, around him.

 

He doesn’t tell Dean, at first, because he’s afraid of falling, afraid of losing everything that made him who he once was, afraid of losing faith. He realizes, a little too late, that he was lost the second he laid eyes on Dean.

 

It’s only when he’s already lost everything that he tells the man he fell for the words he’s been aching to say.  It’s only three little words, but they take a lifetime to get out, and then they’re out there, hanging heavy in the space between them, so Castiel closes his eyes and prays.

 

When his eyes fly open once again, Dean is inches away, face illuminated in beautiful golden light and held close to him by two shining white wings.

 

“I love you too, angel.”


End file.
